The Artist's Beginning
by writinishmehlife13
Summary: Run... run, Deidara.." And so he did. He ran and hid, only until he was caught again... and used. This was how Deidara started.. not as an artist... but as an experiment. ONESHOT. complete. Review?


**A/N: **I do not own any of the Naruto characters, they of course, belong to Kishimoto-sama. I don't know how many times everyone has read something similar to that kind of nature, but we all know no one owns any of these characters, but okay! Just to remind those who... might have forgotten. Psh.

* * *

The Artist's Beginning

_By: writinishmehlife13_

_--_

"Run, Deidara... whatever you do... don't stop running."

And that's what he did. He ran, as far away as he could. He cried as he did, tears flowing and rolling down his face, leaving the edges of his eyes. He fell in the midst of his running, but he quickly got himself up on his feet as he continued to run. From behind, he heard an explosion. It was strong enough to have the ground shake, making Deidara fall once again.

He crawled instead towards a tree and hid himself behind it. Both of his hands were wrapped in bandages and ash covered his face. He continued to cry as he held his head and cower into a ball.

He was far away from being blown up, but he still heard the explosions, and the tears rolled down his nose and onto the ground. He had his hands drop from his head as he looked at them, and they shook as they were held in mid air. He... he hated these hands. He made them into fists and he punched them in the ground.

Although, he stopped when he heard footsteps. He opened his eyes, they were wide, and the tears still streamed down his face.

"Where did he go to?" Asked a voice.

"I saw him run over here... he couldn't have gone far... he's a mere child." Answered another.

Deidara remained quiet and still, he even held his breath so that he could not ease a sound of his presence.

His eyes scanned around... wondering what he should do. Make a run for it... or just wait until they left? Deidara decided to take a risk as he slowly started to crawl from his spot. As he slowly started to make it to the tall grass he felt a foot step on his back, making him collide to the ground.

He whimpered as the weight was being force on him.

"Ha... I've found him." Said the second voice.

Deidara wriggled under the man's foot, but it only meant more weight being inflicted on his small spine. He heard a small crack, and he cried out. He heard another set of footsteps come around and he craned his head up to see who it was that was kneeling before him.

A rough hand came and cupped the side of Deidara's face, caressing it gently.

"Good, I would've been disappointed to have come all this way and not have found you." The voice was evil, and it made Deidara sick. He didn't want this man rubbing his face, but he felt his spine writh under the foot and the pressure he was taking, and he strained to breathe.

The man had his hand drop from Deidara's face and he looked up. "Don't kill the boy just yet, I still need to see what he's capable of." He chuckled, and Deidara coughed because of lack for air. He looked back down at Deidara and smiled.

"Give me the needle." The man demanded.

Deidara's eyes grew. He didn't like needles. He squirmed, but he felt his back crack again, and he grunted his pain. He felt his arm being taken into the man's rough hands, and felt the needle hover over his skin. Deidara stared, horrified. He shook his head, the one word kept screaming in his head. _No... no... no... _

The needle was dripping with a liquid that Deidara couldn't see in the moonlight, and his sleeve was rolled up to reveal more skin of his arm.

"Now, now, this wont hurt. You're just going to take a nice nap for a while..."

"No! No! No! Nn--"

_Run, Deidara... _

_But.. I don't want to run anymore.. I'm tired..._

_Run... run... Deidara... _

It was unfortunate that the boy was... different. He was constantly teased because of the mouths he had on his palms. He had no friends, and no one cared for him except for his mother. His dear mother, who loved him so, and was the only one who could ever possibly love... a freak.

Yes... that's what he was called. A freak. All he could ever do was explode his art. His art was different, and he loved it.. but no one else did.

He was rumored throughout, and it seemed that they had reached a certain person who did not think of Deidara as a freak.. but... of something else. This man and his army, so it seemed, had destroyed Deidara's village. Tearing every house apart, and putting it on fire. Who knows how many people died. Deidara found his mother on the verge of death, but she pleaded for her only son to leave.

How could a five year old leave his mother? It was a hard thing to do thing to do... but... the young child ran as he was told.

Then he was found, and now... that was how he got himself here.

Deidara's eyelids were heavy, but he slowly started to ease them open. His blonde hair was basically eating his face, it was long and he was supposed to have a haircut that day the village was attacked.. but he never got around to it. His eyes slowly started to scan around, but it was obvious he was drowsy. Slowly... he noticed his surroundings were different... he didn't know where he was.

He wanted to scream, but when he tried... it was muffled. Something was in his mouth, and now he was starting to panic. He was gagged, and he tried to take it out of his mouth, but his wrists and ankels were strapped down. He couldn't move!

He started to cry, he couldn't scream or move.

"Now, now..." Said that voice. "Don't be scared, little one."

How could Deidara _not _be scared? He was basically kidnapped, gagged, and he couldn't move his limbs, and you tell a little kid _not _to be scared when they're in a position like this. It was as if there was a spotlight on Deidara, and the rest of the area was black and dark. He let the tears fall from his face, and then he screamed some in the gag as he saw the man come near him.

"Oh, I wont hurt you..." He said as he caressed those rough hands on Deidara's tear stained cheek. "Aw.. don't cry, there's no need."

How could there possibly be no need to cry?

Deidara sniffled, and he struggled to get out of the restraints. The man came near him and started to gently wipe away the tears Deidara had on his face. He smoothed Deidara's hair out, getting it out of the boy's face. He smirked wickedly as he gently stroked Deidara's face... something that Deidara didn't like, but couldn't smack his hand away.

"I know you ache for me to let you go, but I can't." He chuckled, his dark hair falling from his shoulders. Those... reptile like eyes staring into Deidara's innocent blue ones.

"From what I've heard... your skills are quite extraordinary for a child. All you have to do, is prove it to me." He chuckled as he took some of Deidara's hair and twirled it in his fingers.

Deidara was scared, he didn't know what it was that this man was wanting him to do. The tears still flowed freely, and he shook as his heart was beating with fear.

The man gave a firm pull at Deidara's hair. "Will you do that for me? If you decline... there will be consequences." He added.

Deidara gave a wince when he felt his hair being pulled, and Deidara just felt so alone, so afraid... that he didn't know what to do... other than give a small nod with a sniffle. He broke out in tears again, confused, he didn't know what he was getting himself into.

"That's a good boy." He smiled.

* * *

-sigh- Decided to take a somewhat breather from Devil May Cry, and I don't know.. I felt like writing this. I've been feeling... Deidara-ish all week. (I promise to never say that again), and so I wanted to write something different.

I was thinking of making the 'kidnappers' just some random people, but then I thought of making it Orochimaru. I mean c'mon, the dude is like... fifty, and so... he could've possibly been... well... wait. Well, if we say that Dei is twenty in Shippuden and Orochimaru is like... fifty then... Orochimaru would've been like... maybe... thirty when he 'found' Dei?

I have no idea. x.x I suck at math. Someone do it for me. XD

I'm aware that Orochimaru was in the Akatsuki at a certain period of time... so it would add a twist if you get what I mean. Mere oneshot written out of boredom.

-writinishmehlife13


End file.
